This invention relates in general to cable supporting devices and deals more particularly with an improved cable rack or hanger for mounting on the wall of a manhole, cable raceway, building, or the like, to grip and hold a portion of an axially elongated conducting cable in a fixed position relative to the wall. The present cable hanger is particularly adapted to firmly grip and hold cable of a type which may be easily damaged, as, for example, fiber optic or plenum cable. While the cable hanger of the present invention is particularly adapted for use as a supporting device in a cable installation it may also be used as a bench fixture to hold a portion cf a cable in a relatively stationary position while an adjacent portion of the cable is prepared for splicing or termination.
The general aim of the present invention is to provide an improved cable hanger of the aforedescribed general type particularly adapted to firmly grip and hold fiber optic or plenum cable. A further aim of the invention is to provide an improved cable hanger to support cable in a range of sizes and which does not require adjustment. Yet another aim of the invention is to provide an improved cable hanger to rapidly grip and hold or release a cable and without applying excessive holding force to the cable to avoid risk of damage to the cable jacket or core and which allows unidirectional adjustment of the cable position cable relative to the hanger. A still further aim of the invention is to provide a hanger which may be easily installed or rearranged and which will firmly grip a cable having a smooth or extremely slippery jacket surface.